The Clonewar 3
by Jedi Katarn
Summary: Kit Fisto wird nach Sacorria geschickt um dort den republikanischen Klontruppen zu helfen. Doch selbst ein Jedi stößt an seine Grenzen...
1. Chapter 1

**So hier ist Teil 3! Viel Spaß!**

**Chapter I**

Fisto saß auf einem Vorsprung und meditierte. Coruscant erwachte langsam, die Sonne stand schon sehr hoch. „Was wohl Zaid grade macht", dachte er. Er war damals vor nicht grade begeistert gewesen, als der Rat darüber entschied, ob er Zaid ausbilden dürfte oder nicht. Aber der Rat wies den jungen Schüler an einen anderen Jedi-Meister. Fisto freute sich für Zaid. Er wusste, dass dieser Junge ein guter Jedi werden würde.

Meister Mundi kam zu ihm und setzte sich. Der Jedi schaute Fisto an und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, gewiss, Ki. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss Meister Windu dringend sprechen." Ki-Adi Mundi nickte, Fisto stand auf und ging wieder in das Gebäude zurück. Ki kannte Fisto nur zu gut und er sah, das Kit etwas bedrückte.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen", fragte Fisto Windu. „Gut, das ihr hier seid, Meister Fisto. Ich hab einen Auftrag von äußerster Wichtigkeit." Mace ging zu einem Bildschirm und rief eine Bild auf. „Sacorria gehört zu einer friedlichen Welt. Berichten zu Folge sind jedoch Streitkräfte der Separatisten dort eingefallen. Seitdem herrscht Funkstille." Fisto verschränkte die Arme und meinte: „Ich nehme an, es ist sehr unklug, mit einer ganzen Klonarmee da aufzutauchen." „Genau das ist der Punkt, wir brauchen jemanden, der die Situation vor Ort einschätzen kann. Zudem besitzen die Separatisten möglicherweise starke Verteidigungsmaßnahmen, wie Spione des Kanzlers berichteten. Außerdem wurde berichtet, das fast keine Truppen gesichtet worden sind." „Ich verstehe. Gut, ich melde mich, wenn es was Neues gibt." Windu schaute hinter Fisto her, der grade aus dem Raum ging. „Meister Fisto." „Ja?" „Möge die Macht mit euch sein." „Ich danke euch, Meister Windu."

Fisto schlenderte in Richtung Hangar. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich jemanden: „Meister Fisto!" Er drehte sich um und sah Zaid vor sich. „Hallo Zaid, dich hab ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!" „Ja, ich war viel unterwegs mit meinem Meister. Ich habe viele Welten besucht." „Und wie läuft es mit dem Lichtschwert-Training?" „Mein Meister meinte, das ich sehr viel Talent dafür habe… aber ich werde noch genug trainieren müssen." „Du kannst sehr gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, Zaid, ich habe selten so junge Schüler mit soviel Talent gesehen." „Ich danke euch. Ich müsste auch schon wieder gehen. Mein Meister erwartet mich, wir fliegen nach Tatooine." „Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten." „Meister Fisto, … möge die Macht mit euch sein." „Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Zaid." Danach betrat der Jedi-Meister den Hangar und ging zu seinem Jedi-Sternenjäger. Ein Klonsoldat kam auf den Jedi zu und sagte: „Meister Jedi, ihr Sternenjäger wies seit ihrem letzten Einsatz diverse Schäden auf. Unsere Techniker konnten sie jedoch schnellstmöglich beseitigen." „Gute Arbeit, Soldat", entgegnete Fisto und stieg in seinen Jäger ein. Er hoffte nur, dass die Separatisten ihn nicht entdecken würden. Die Jedi-Sternenjäger kannten sie bestimmt. Langsam hob er mit dem Schiff ab und verließ kurz darauf die Atmosphäre von Coruscant.

Auf der Brücke seines Schlachtschiffs stand General Grievous und starrte in die Leere. Ein Kampfdroide kam auf ihn zu und sagte: „Sir, Vizekönig Gunray möchte euch sprechen. Der General drehte sich um und blickte das Hologramm von Nute Gunray an. „General, wieso weisen Sie sämtliche Truppenteile nach Coruscant?" „Lord Sidious hat einen Plan, um die Republik endgültig zu vernichten. Wir nehmen den Kanzler gefangen." „Ist Ihnen klar, das Coruscant sehr gut verteidigt sein wird?" Unerwartet trat Count Dooku auf das Hologramm zu. „Beruhigt euch Vizekönig. Lord Sidious hat alles genau geplant, der General wird den Kanzler persönlich gefangen nehmen. Die Droiden dienen nur der Ablenkung." „Gut, auf ihre Verantwortung Count Dooku." Danach verschwand das Hologramm. „Gunray könnte Recht haben. Coruscant ist nicht der beste Ort für so einen Angriff." „Keine Sorge, General, mein Meister hat alles genau geplant. …die Republik wird fallen." Danach ging der dunkle Lord aus dem Raum.

„R4, scanne die Umgebung nach Separatisten-Schiffe ab." Der Droide piepste und begann mit dem Scann. Fisto beobachtete die Umgebung und war überrascht, das es hier nicht von Schiffen wimmelte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte der Droide den Scann beendet und antwortete in piepsiger Stimme. Fisto lass die Übersetzung. „Hmm, also keine Schiffe…, irgendwelche feindlichen Stellungen auf der Oberfläche?" Jedoch konnte der Droide darüber keine Auskunft geben, da die Wärmesignaturen nicht unterschiedlich genug waren, um irgendwelche Stützpunkte zu erkennen. „Na schön, ich werde mal auf der Oberfläche landen." Der Jedi-Meister landete den Sternenjäger auf einer großen Grünfläche, wo weit und breit keine Städte oder Dörfer zu sehen waren. „Hmm, niemand zu sehen. Laut den Scans gibt es in der Nähe eine Siedlung, vielleicht erfahre ich dort mehr…", sagte er zu sich selbst, „R4, ich bin bald wieder da."

„Sir, wir haben ein Schiff kurze Zeit auf dem Schirm gehabt… es handelte sich um einen Jedi-Sternenjäger", sagte ein Droiden-Commander zu dem Hologramm von Nute Gunray. „Ein Jedi? Verdammt, die müssen die Hilferufe der Einheimischen erreicht haben…, das ist gar nicht gut. Spürt ihn auf und tötet ihn, auf der Stelle!" „Ja, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Der Jedi-Meister ging die sehr große Grünfläche weiter in Richtung der Siedlung. Nachdem er eine ganze Weile unterwegs war und sich nun in einem fast undurchdringlichen Gestrüpp befand, spürte er etwas. „… ich werde beobachtet…" Fisto zog sein Lichtschwert aus der Halterung und beobachtete die Umgebung. Ein Schuss durchdrang ein Dickicht und kam auf den Jedi zu, der ihn jedoch blitzschnell abwehrte. Im selben Moment sprang Fisto in einer dynamischen Bewegung vor eine Person, die grade fliehen wollte. Der Jedi-Meister hielt dem Fremden sein Lichtschwert vor den Hals. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von mir?" „ihr gehört zu den Droiden, oder? Die Republik wird euch niemals..." „Beruhigt euch, ich bin ein Jedi-Meister, Abgesandter der Republik. Ich bin hier, um herauszufinden, warum der Funkkontakt vor einigen Tagen abriss." Der Fremde schien jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert: „Ha, glaubt ihr, nur weil ihr ein Lichtschwert habt… seid ihr ein Jedi? Ihr seid nicht besser als die Droiden!" „Beruhigt euch. Hört mir zu, ich will euch helfen, aber zuerst müsst ihr mir helfen." „Warum sollte ich das tun? Am Ende werden wir alle getötet…!" „Ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Entweder ihr kooperiert oder lasst es. Ihr könnt glauben was ihr wollt, ich sage die Wahrheit." Mit diesen Worten deaktivierte Kit sein Laserschwert und ging weiter. Er verurteilte den Fremden nicht, sein Misstrauen war in Fisto's Augen berechtigt. Er hätte sich dennoch über mehr Kooperation gefreut. Laut den Scanndaten musste sich die Siedlung kurz vor ihm befinden.

Einige riesige Schlachtschiffe der Separatisten traten aus dem Hyperraum hinaus. Vor der gewaltigen Streitmacht tauchte der Zentrale Sitz der Republik, Coruscant, auf. Grievous stand auf der Brücke seines Schlachtschiffs und bereitete sich auf seine Mission vor. Er wollte Lord Sidious nicht enttäuschen. „Die Republik wird endlich fallen", dachte der Droiden-General.

Der Jedi-Meister ging vorsichtig an vielen Bäumen vorbei. Unerwartet hörte er jemanden etwas sagen. „Alles ruhig. Melde mich, wenn was vorfällt." „Roger, Roger." Die beiden Super-Kampfdroiden trennten sich. „Wenn nur einer von denen Alarm schlägt… wenn ich wüsste, wo sich die Station der Separatisten befindet." Jemand schlich sich von hinten an den Jedi an, der jedoch blitzschnell sein Lichtschwert. „Bitte, ich möchte dass ihr mir helft… Meister Jedi." „Seid ihr also endlich zur Vernunft gekommen? Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum. Gut, ich kann euch nur helfen, wenn ihr mir helft." „Was wollt ihr wissen?" „Ich brauche den genauen Standort der Separatisten hier auf dem Planeten. Ich kann nichts genaues auf dem Scanner erkennen. Ich schätze, das es hier genug Droiden gibt." „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, diese Droiden… bringen einfach wehrlose um… sogar Frauen und … Kinder." „Es tut mir leid… dieser Krieg hat schon viele Opfer…" „Diese Welt möchte mit den Klonkriegen nichts zu tun haben!" Fisto antwortete: „Sie ist aber schon hineingeraten! Ihr könnt dies nicht ändern." Der Fremde entgegnete: „Lassen wir das. Ich kann euch sagen, wo sich ein Stützpunkt befindet. Ob es der einzigste ist… weis ich nicht. Mein Name ist übrigens Djark Fabrax." „Kit Fisto", sagte der Jedi und schaute den Cereaner an. Nachdem die Beiden eine Weile unterwegs waren, fragte Kit:„Was macht ein Cereaner eigentlich so weit hier draußen?" „Nun, ich bin nicht auf Cerea aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter brachte mich hierher. Sie ist schon lange tot." „Das tut mir leid. Ich weis, es ist ein großer Schmerz für euch", sagte der Jedi-Meister und die beiden schwiegen den Rest des Weges.

„Habt ihr den Eindringling gefunden, Commander", fragte Gunray den Kampfdroiden. „Wir haben das Schiff lokalisiert, doch von dem Piloten fehlt jede Spur. Einige Aufklärer sind unterwegs, um der Sache nachzugehen." „Unterschätzt die Jedi nicht!" „Ja,Sir."

Gunray starrte auf einen Bildschirm und beobachtete, wie einige Separatistenschiffe begannen, auf die angreifenden republikanischen Jäger zu schießen. Eine gewaltige Schlacht entstand. Selbst auf der Oberfläche traten Unmengen an Droiden aus den Landungsschiffen und begannen auf die wehrlosen Bürger Coruscant's zu feuern. General Grievous trat ebenfalls aus einem der Schiffe hinaus und blickte auf die Stadt. „Dort muss sich der Kanzler irgendwo aufhalten… Lord Sidious wird ihn bekommen", dachte er.

„Seht, da vorne, der Bunker, Meister Jedi." „Hmm, sieht nicht grade schwer bewacht aus." „Seid versichert, der Stützpunkt ist dort. Von dort starten und landen die Schiffe", entgegnete der Cereaner. „Nun gut. Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe, ich werde…" „Wir werden", sagte Djark. „Djark, bleibt lieber hier. Es könnte gef…" „Erzählt ihr mir nicht, was gefährlich ist…, ich werde mitkommen!" Fisto war skeptisch, doch er spürte, dass der Fremde schon öfters mit den Separatisten zu tun gehabt haben muss.

Die republikanischen Streitkräfte beschossen die Separatisten, die jedoch weit in der Überzahl sind. Einige Soldaten nutzen Deckung vor den Tri-Droidfightern, die sich im Tiefflug näherten. Überall gab es Explosionen und ganze Hochhäuserecken fielen auf die Straßen. „Schnell kontaktiert den Sicherheitschef, wir haben Probleme hier unten", schrie einer der Offiziere zu einem weiteren Soldaten.

„Wieso ist die Kommunikation eigentlich möglich? Ich meine, mir wurde berichtet, dass der Kontakt abgebrochen ist. Deshalb wurde ich erst überhaupt hierher geschickt." „Ich kann das euch nicht sagen... scheinbar existiert doch eine Verbindung... unsere ist jedoch nicht, die wurde von den Separatisten gekappt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Fisto schaute vorsichtig aus einem Dickicht heraus in Richtung des Bunkers. „Hmm, niemand zu sehen." Unerwartet meldete sich Mace Windu über Comlink: „Meister Fisto, Coruscant wird angegriffen! Die Separatisten... bzzzz... pfzzzzz..." „Meister? Meister, meldet euch!" Die Verbindung riss ab und Fisto war es nicht mehr möglich, den Jedi-Meister zu kontaktieren. „Was ist los", fragte Fisto's Begleiter Cereaner. „Ich weis es nicht, so wie es aussieht, wir Coruscant angegriffen... und zwar von den Separa... Runter, schnell!" Blitzschnell zückte der Jedi-Meister sein Lichtschwert und wehrte einige Blasterschüsse ab. „Kampfdroiden", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und sprang nach vorne. Über ein dutzend Kampfdroiden und Super-Kampfdroiden kamen auf den Jedi zu und versuchten ihn zu treffen. Fisto war jedoch zu schnell und wich dem Blasterfeuer geschickt aus. Mit Hilfe der Macht lies er einige Steine auf seine Gegner prasseln. Einige wurden getroffen und gingen zu Boden. Ein Droide schoss dem Jedi sein Lichtschwert aus der Hand und wollte ihn im selben Moment mit seinem Metallarm zu Boden schlagen. Fisto sprang über den Droiden hinweg und befand sich jetzt in der Mitte von den restlichen Droiden Der Cereaner nahm sich eine Waffe und schoss aus einer sicheren Entfernung einige weitere Droiden zu Boden. Jedoch bemerkte er nicht, wie ein Super-Kampfdroide sich auf ihn zu bewegte und seinen Blasterarm auf ihn richtete. Fisto konnte dies rechtzeitig bemerken und warf sich in die Flugbahn der Blaster und schleuderte den Droiden im selben Moment mit der Macht gegen einen großen Stein. Fisto hatte Glück, er wurde nur am linken Arm gestreift. Da kein Droide mehr stand, zog der Jedi mit Hilfe der Macht sein Lichtschwert an sich und drehte sich um. Nicht weit von ihm lag der Cereaner auf dem Boden. Der Jedi-Meister prüfte, ob er noch lebte, jedoch war dem nicht mehr so. „Hmm, er muss wohl doch noch... Moment..." Fisto entdeckte einen kleinen Pfeil im Rücken. „Definitiv keine Droiden", dachte der Jedi und entfernte den Pfeil.

Nicht weit von dem Jedi entfernt rannte eine Person mit einer Elektro-Armbrust in der Hand über ein großes Steinfeld. „Es war ein Jedi! Ein Jedi, hier auf diesem Planeten". Schnell kletterte die Person eine Felsformation hoch, öffnete einen geheimen Zugang und verschwand.

„R4, scanne die Umgebung von mir ab. Ich glaube, ich wurde verfolgt." Der Astromech-Droide gab eine piepsige Antwort und fuhr die mobile Antenne aus einem Rumpf. Nach wenigen Sekunden gab der Droide einen weiteren Pfeifton von sich. Fisto nahm ein weiteres Gerät aus seiner Tasche und aktivierte es. R4 hatte eine Position auf dem Miniaturbildschirm dargestellt. „Hmm, das ist gar nicht weit entfernt von hier. Heißt das, es gibt dort eine Wärmequelle?" R4 pfeifte und der Jedi wusste, das er der Droide mit ja antwortete. „Danke R4. Ich melde mich wieder." Danach steckte Fisto seine Geräte wieder zurück in die Tasche und ging in Richtung der gescannten Position zu. „Hmm, nichts zu sehen..." Der Jedi suchte die Umgebung gründlich ab und fand schließlich einen gut getarnten Eingang. „Den bekomm ich mit dem Lichtschwert nicht auf und zudem kann dies zu laut werden." Er kontaktierte schließlich nochmals den Droiden: „R4, komm bitte sofort her. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

R4 nahm die Nachricht auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Mit größter Vorsicht rollte er an der Separatistenbasis vorbei. Jedoch übersah der kleine Droide einen Super-Kampfdroiden. „Halt! Keinen Schritt weiter. Was willst du hier?" R4 piepste etwas und der Super-Kampfdroide nahm ihn schließlich mit einer Hand hoch. Genau in dem Moment durchbohrte ihn ein Laserschwert von hinten und er fiel auf den Boden. Kit Fisto deaktivierte sein Schwert und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, R4?" Der Astromech piepte vergnügt. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Der kleine Droide versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, was er auch ohne Probleme schaffte. „R4, du bleibst am besten hier. Versteck dich irgendwo. Ich bin bald zurück." Der Jedi-Meister betrat den Eingang und fand sich in einem großen Flur wieder. „Dies ist keine Separatistenbasis", dachte Kit und schaute vorsichtig um eine Ecke. Er sah eine dunkelgekleidete Gestalt, die sich mit jemand unterhielt. „... gut wir müssen dafür sorgen, das die Kommunikation auch weiterhin unterbrochen bleibt. Die Separatisten werden uns gut dafür entlohnen." „Ja, gewiss, doch seid ihr sicher, dass euch der Jedi nicht gefolgt ist?" „Keine Ahnung. Interessiert mich nicht." Nach dem Gespräch gingen die beiden durch eine Tür hindurch und waren außer Sichtweite des Jedi. „So ist das also, die Separatisten bezahlen diese Leute... die wollen wohl nicht gefunden werden..." Der Jedi-Meister schaute nochmals um die Ecke und konnte jetzt einige Kampfdroiden sehen, die vermutlich Geiseln bei sich hatten. „Ich muss sie befreien. Vielleicht weis jemand von ihnen, wo sich die Kommunikationszentrale befindet", dachte er. Fisto wusste nur zu gut, dass wenn er einen der Droiden angriff, der Alarm ausgelöst werden würde. Vorsichtig schlich der Jedi weiter nach vorne und spähte um eine weitere Ecke. Die Droiden betraten mit den Geiseln einen Raum, der jedoch durch einen Code gesichert war. „Dafür habe ich keine Zeit", dachte der Jedi und kontaktierte den Droiden. „R4, ich brauche noch mal deine Hilfe. Komm bitte schnell." Einige Droiden kamen den langen Flur entlang auf den Jedi zu. „Mist, warum müssen hier so viele Türen sein." Kit öffnete schnell eine der zahlreichen Türen und ging hinein. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß. Ein Mann war grade mit einem Kontrollpanel beschäftigt und schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. „Hmm, ich bin besser leise", dachte Kit. Der Jedi-Meister schaute vorsichtig durch die offene Tür und wartete, bis die Droiden weg waren. Leise verließ er den Raum wieder und die Tür schloss sich.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV 

R4 war mittlerweile an der Tür angekommen und versuchte, den Code zu knacken. Nach mehreren Sekunden piepte der Droide, was auf dem Minibildschirm angezeigt wurde. „Hmm, du meinst, das du an zwei andern Terminals den Code herausbekommst. Wie meinst du das?" Wieder pfiff der Droide. „Verstehe, diese Terminals enthalten also den Schlüssel. Weist du die Position?" Erneut antwortete der Droide. „Ok, dann zeig mir den Weg, jedoch sollten wir vorsichtig sein. Die Separatisten sind hier." Gar nicht weit von der Tür zu den Gefangenen entfernt befand sich eines der Terminals. Es stand an einer Wand eines weiteren Flurs. „Niemand hier. Trifft sich gut", sagte Kit zu dem Astromech, „doch beeile dich so gut es geht." Fisto wunderte es schon selbst, das er bisher noch nicht Gebrauch von seinem Lichtschwert machen musste, aber es war ihm eigentlich nur Recht. R4 hatte nach kürzester Zeit den ersten Schlüssel zusammen. „Gut gemacht, komm weiter."

„Sir, wir haben da jemanden auf dem Schirm, Jedi vermutlich", sagte einer der Droiden." Einige Männer verließen den Raum und begannen mit der Suche nach dem Jedi.

Eine dunkle Gestalt rannte durch einen anderen Flur und öffnete schnell eine Tür. Langsam und sehr leise ging sie auf einen Mann zu und packte ihn blitzschnell am Genick. „Wer, wer seid ihr? Der Jedi?" „Falsche Antwort", sagte die dunkle Gestalt und brach dem Mann sein Genick. Der Fremde ging an einen Bildschirm und versuchte mit Hilfe der Kameras den Jedi aufzuspüren.

Auf Coruscant tobte auch weiterhin ununterbrochen ein gnadenloser Krieg. Kampfdroiden bis zum geht nicht mehr, drohten damit, die ganze Stadt zu zerstören. Jedoch hielten die Klonsoldaten tapfer dagegen. Etwas weiter entfernt rannte Mace Windu durch einige Gänge. „Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zum Kanzler. Das war alles nur Ablenkung, jede Wette." Der Jedi-Meister sprang auf den obersten Stock eines Hochhauses in das Büro des Kanzlers. „Leer und verwüstet... dachte ich mir." „Soldat, kommt mit euren Truppen sofort zum Büro des Kanzlers." Der Klon meldete sich über Funk zurück: „Ja, Sir." Windu konzentrierte sich und spürte nicht weit von hier rennende Jedi. „Ich weis wo sie sich befinden." Blitzschnell rannte der Jedi-Meister zum Aufzug und fuhr in die Tiefe.

Fisto entdeckte vor sich einige Männer mit gezückten Blastern. „R4, das Versteckspiel ist vorbei... geh in Deckung!" Der Jedi aktivierte sein Laserschwert, wehrte einige Schüsse ab und schickte sie zurück. Völlig unerwartet flogen die Männer auf den Boden. „Du? Was tust du denn hier, Zaid?" Fisto nahm den Männern die Waffen ab und drängte sie in einen Raum. „Ich war mit meinem Meister beim Flugtraining, als uns Separatistenschiffe angriffen. Ich stürzte ab und wachte in einer Zelle auf. Mein Meister... ich weis nicht, was mit ihm ist... doch ich spüre ihn hier." „R4, blockiere die Tür von dem Raum. Keine Sorge, wir werden ihn finden, er lebt. Es ist schon komisch und seltsam das wir uns immer treffen, Zaid." „Da habt ihr Recht. Habt ihr von Coruscant gehört?" „Ich hörte über Funk von Meister Windu, das irgendwas passiert ist. Jedoch ist Funken hier nicht drin." „Ich weis, Meister, hab ich schon versucht, das Netz ist total blockiert. Selbst hier in diesem Bunker. Coruscant wurde von den Separatisten angegriffen, das war vor einigen Stunden." „Hatte ich auch schon vermutet. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden." „Was tut ihr eigentlich hier?" „Ich erhielt einen Auftrag von Meister Windu, diesen Planeten hier von den Separatisten zu befreien. Zu aller erst muss ich die Kommunikationszentrale wieder in Gang setzten und die Gefangen befreien. Danach zerstören wir die zwei Bunker hier. Diese Leute hier sind Verbündete der Separatisten." „Gut, ich begleite euch."

„Was ist los, R4?" Der Droide pfiff einige Male und Kisto las am Terminal ab. „Du hast das zweite Terminal gefunden, sagst du. Gut, dann nichts wie, wir brauchen den Schlüssel." R4 führte Zaid und Kit ans Ende des langen Flurs zu einer Tür. „Hmm, die Tür ist von ihnen geschlossen worden. R4, meinst du, das du von hier Zugriff hast?" Der Astrodroide ließ seine Antwort über den kleinen Bildschirm an der Tür erscheinen. „Verstehe, Meister Fisto, schaut dort oben. Ein Lüftungsschacht, ich könnte doch…" „Ich weis, aber das ist zu gefährlich, wir wissen nicht, was sich dahinter befindet." „Ich verstehe eure Besorgnis. Aber haben wir eine Wahl", entgegnete der Schüler. „Hmm, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber sei vorsichtig." Zaid benutzte sein Lichtschwert, zerstörte das Belüftungsgitter und kletterte hinein.

Nach einigen Sekunden kam er auf der anderen Seite an und schaute durch das Gitter. Unter ihm befanden sich einige Droiden. Blitzschnell aktivierte der Schüler sein Schwert, zerstörte das Gitter und griff die Droiden mit einer Machtdruckwelle an. „Ein Jedi", sagte einer der Droiden mit metallischer Stimme, „tötet ihn!" Zaid blockte einige Blasterschüsse ab und schmiss sein Laserschwert auf einige Droiden, die sofort zerstört wurden. Mit Hilfe der Macht zog er sich sein Schwert wieder zurück und griff einen weiteren Kampfdroiden an. Er durchschnitt ihn und wehrte wieder einige weitere Schüsse ab. Nach einigen Minuten stand keiner mehr von den Droiden und Zaid deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Er bediente eine Konsole und die Tür öffnete sich. „Alles in Ordnung, Zaid?" „Ja, alles ok. Die Droiden hatten keine Chance." „Gut, R4, versuch den Schlüssel zu erhalten." „Meister, was habt ihr eigentlich vor?" „Wie wollen in den Gefangenenblock. Dazu brauchen wir diese Schlüssel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

„Verstehe und ihr erhofft euch durch die Gefangenen herauszufinden, wo sich die Kommunikationzentrale befindet." „Exakt. R4 konnte leider nichts herausfinden, wo die Zentrale sich befindet." R4 hatte währenddessen den Schlüssel gezogen und pfiff aufgeregt. „Gute Arbeit. Schnell zurück zur Tür." Wenige Minuten erreichten die Drei die noch verschlossene Verbindungstür zu dem Gefangenenblock. R4 öffnete blitzschnell die Tür und Fisto trat als erster ein. Im selben Moment schoss ein weiterer Kampfdroiden auf den Astro-Droide, der dadurch zerstört wurde. Fisto zerstörte wiederum den Kampfdroiden mit seinem Schwert. „Nein,… R4…" Einige Gefangene schauten erstaunt den Jedi durch ein Energiefeld an. Zaid schaute sich um konnte seinen Meister jedoch nicht entdecken. „Er muss sich woanders aufhalten", dachte er. Der Jedi-Meister ging an ein Kontrollpanel und deaktivierte das Sicherheitsfeld. „Ich wundere mich, dass es hier keine Wachen gibt", dachte er. Die Gefangenen gingen vorsichtig auf den Jedi zu. „Hört mir zu. Mein Name ist Kit Fisto, ich bin Jedi und im Dienste der Republik. Seid ohne Sorge, ich werde euch hier rausbringen." „Rausbringen, das ich nicht lache… diese Droiden und unsere eigenen Leute haben uns hier eingesperrt. Alle die sich gewehrt haben, wurden ohne jede Vorwarnung getötet…", sagte einer der Gefangenen. „Ich verstehe eure Trauer… und ich weis, es ist furchtbar, was die Separatisten anrichten, aber ihr seid nicht die Einzigsten…" „Euer Krieg mit den Separatisten ist uns so was von egal…" „… doch ihr seid ein Teil dieser Galaxis", warf Kit ein, „und das sollte euch genügen." Kit drehte sich um und sagte zu Zaid. „Zaid, bleib du bei ihnen, ich werde versuchen einen Weg hier raus zu finden. Hoffentlich haben wir keinen Alarm oder so ausgelöst. Kameras oder Ähnliches sehe ich hier jedenfalls nicht." „Wenn ihr erlaubt, lasst mich einen Weg finden. Ich werde vorsichtig sein." Fisto wusste, das Zaid dafür geeignet war und er stimmte schließlich zu.

„Hey, Jedi", fragte der Gefangene, der eben ein Gespräch mit Kit hatte, „ihr könnt mir doch nicht erzählen, das ihr nur wegen uns hier seid, oder?" „Nun, ich suche die Kommunikationszentrale, um sie wieder zu aktivieren und stieß zufällig auf euch. Habt ihr vielleicht eine Idee, wo sich die befinden könnte?" „Ich weis wo sich befindet, aber es ist Selbstmord, dort hin zu gehen. Einige von uns haben dies versucht und wurden entweder getötet oder bekehrt." „Verstehe. Aber wir müssen es versuchen." Der Einheimische sagte: „Ihr solltet vielleicht wissen, das diese Droiden hier hergestellt werden, auf diesem Planeten befinden sich zwei Gebäudekomplexe…" „Ja, das ist mir bekannt. An dem anderen Bunker bin ich schon vorbei gekommen. Ich hatte mir so was schon gedacht, weil sich über dem Planeten keine Schiffe befinden." „Enschuldigt mein Verhalten…, wir trauen nur nicht so gern Fremden… und wir hatten noch nie Besuch von einem Jedi. Mein Name ist übrigends Fakran." „Ich nehme euch dies nicht für übel. Ich kann euch verstehen. Wir werden die Separatisten vertreiben und dann könnt ihr wieder in Frieden leben." „Hoffentlich habt ihr Recht."

Mace Windu stand an einem Fenster und hielt ein Comlink in der Hand. Er hatte seit Stunden nichts mehr Fisto gehört, doch er spürte, das Fisto am Leben war. Doch im Moment hatte er auch noch andere Sorgen, der Kanzler war immer noch in der Gewalt der Separatisten. Windu kam zu spät, um den Kanzler zu retten.

Zaid durfte Kit nicht enttäuschen, das wusste er. Er schlich den langen Flur entlang und suchte eine Schaltkonsole, die er jedoch nicht fand. Er erhoffte sich, einen möglichen Ausgang zu finden. „Der Geheimgang, den ich benutzte, war einfach zu hoch und erforderte eine Menge Kraftanstrengung", hatte ihm Fisto gesagt. Der junge Schüler entschied sich eine Tür zu öffnen. Er hatte Pech, vor ihm standen einige Einheimische mit Waffen. „Hey! Ein Gefangener ist geflohen, schnappt ihn euch, sofort", schrie einer der Männer und alle begannen sofort Zaid zu beschießen. Der nutzte die Macht und schleuderte sie hart gegen eine Wand, die dadurch bewusstlos wurden. Jedoch standen zwei Männer wieder auf und griffen den Schüler erneut an. „Dafür habe ich keine Zeit", dachte er und aktivierte sein Laserschwert. Einer der Einheimischen nahm plötzlich einen Thermaldetonator, aktivierte ihn und schmiss ihn auf Zaid. „Bist du verrückt! Weg hier", schrie der andere, doch zu spät, beide wurden von der großen Explosion erfasst. Der Schüler sprang in letzter Sekunde aus dem Raum und konnte sich grade noch retten. Jedoch kam er nicht ohne einige kleinere Verletzungen davon. Langsam stand er wieder auf und schaute in den brennenden Raum. „Da drin ist eine Konsole... umringt von Feuer... na klasse." Auf einmal dröhnte eine Sirene.

„Der Alarm ist aktiviert worden, aber was war das für eine Erschütterung", sagte Kit. Die Gefangenen zuckten nur mit den Achseln. „Ich hoffe nur, dass niemand hier rein kommt." Fisto spürte, das Zaid am Leben war und das beruhigte ihn sehr.

Zaid suchte einen Weg zur Konsole. Der ganze Raum war bis auf wenige Stellen mit Feuer umringt. Der Schüler konzentrierte sich, nahm Anlauf und sprang über die Flammen hinweg zur Konsole hin. Schnell versuchte er einen möglichen Ausgang zu finden. „Der einzigste mögliche Ausgang ist im Hangar des anderen Bunkers... na spitze. Das könnte problematisch werden... Moment, eine Ventilationsöffnung, das ist es. Zwar auch ein ganz schönes Stück, aber immerhin nicht so weit, wie der Hangar." Mehr brauchte der Schüler nicht zu wissen. Schnell sprang er wieder zurück zum Eingang des Raums und wurde von einigen Droiden unter Beschuss genommen. Schnell ging er wieder in Deckung und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke. Es waren nicht viele Droiden zu sehen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Der Schüler wehrte einige Blasterschüsse ab und warf sein Laserschwert in Richtung der Droiden, die alle dadurch zerstört wurden. Der Schüler zog sein Lichtschwert wieder ein. „Wahrlich gut geschlagen, Schüler", hörte Zaid jemanden sagen. Er drehte sich um und sah vor sich eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang und Kapuze, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. „Wer seid ihr?" „Erkennst du mich nicht? Wir sind uns begegnet, oft genug…" „Das ist doch nicht möglich… Cardik! Ich dachte, ihr währt auf Coruscant gefangen." „Mich hält kein Gefängnis auf und sei es noch so sicher! Ihr hättet mich töten sollen, als ihr die Chance dazu hattet!"

„Das dauert mir etwas zu lange", sagte Fisto. „Bleibt hier und verriegelt die Tür. Ich muss nach Zaid schauen." Nach diesen Worten verließ der Jedi-Meister den Raum und versuchte Zaid zu finden. „Hmm, er ist noch hier in der Nähe… doch spüre ich auch … Dunkelheit…", dachte er.

Cardik zückte sein Lichtschwert und griff blitzschnell an. Der Schüler hatte große Mühe, den heftigen Schlag abzuwehren. „Warum seid ihr hier? Ich dachte, ihr habt nichts mit dem Separatisten zu tun?" „Du verstehst es nicht. Ich bin der jenige, welcher den Separatisten über diesen Planeten erzählt hat. Diese Kampfdroiden können hier noch effizienter gebaut werden…" Der Schüler sprang etwas weiter von dem dunklen Jedi weg. „… und das alles nur, um Meister Fisto hier her zu locken! Und er ist drauf reingefallen… mir war klar, das dieser lächerliche Planet einen Hilferuf absenden würde…" Der Schüler fragte: „Aber woher wusstet ihr, das er auch hier her kommt?" „ich konnte es in der Zukunft sehen… junger Schüler… Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, um lebe wohl zu sagen." Wieder startete Cardik einen heftigen Angriff, dem der Schüler nicht standhalten konnte… und schließlich auf den Boden knallte. Cardik ging langsam zu Zaid und sagte: „Mir ist grad eine Idee gekommen… du könntest mich begleiten… jemanden mit deinen großen Fähigkeiten könnte ich wohl gebrauchen…" „Nein, niemals werde ich das tun." „Diese Antwort hatte ich erwartet… vielleicht interessiert es dich… ich hab deinen Meister gefunden… allerdings weis ich nicht mehr, ob er noch am Leben ist…" „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" „Höre ich da etwa Zorn und Wut aus deinen Worten heraus? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht." „Und euch soll ich glauben?" Unerwartet griff der Schüler entschlossen an, doch Cardik wehrte den heftigen Schlag gekonnt ab.

Fisto wusste jetzt, wo sich Zaid befand. Völlig unerwartet öffnete sich vor ihm eine Tür und mindestens 20 Kampfdroiden traten heraus. Der Jedi-Meister öffnete schnell eine Tür weiter vorn, um sich dort zu verstecken. In dem Raum war es dunkel. Doch der Jedi deutlich jemanden auf dem Boden liegen sehen. „Oh nein, der Meister von Zaid…" Fisto kniete sich hin und schaute nach, ob er noch lebte. „Er ist… tot…, an den Schusswunden gestorben." Fisto brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Wie sollte er Zaid erklären, das er seinen zweiten Meister verloren hatte? Er wusste es nicht.

Der Kampf von Zaid gegen Cardik verlagerte sich jetzt in einen großen Maschinenraum. Der Schüler tat was er nur konnte, doch er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange gegen den dunklen Jedi durchhalten würde. „Gib auf und komm mit mir, Zaid, das ist der richtige Weg." Der Schüler ignorierte die Worte und sprang gegen eine große Maschine, von dort auf ein höher gelegenes Podest und schnell in Richtung Cardik. Im Fall holte er mit dem Laserschwert aus und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Cardik wehrte den Schlag ab und konnte das Gleichgewicht grade noch so halten. Fast in einer Bewegung schlug Cardik dem Schüler das Schwert aus der Hand. Zaid war an mehreren Stellen mit Schnittwunden gezeichnet und hatte Mühe, sich wieder zu erheben.

Grade als der dunkle Jedi Zaid töten wollte, kam Fisto von einem höheren Vorsprung vor den Schüler gesprungen und wehrte den Schlag ab. „Meister Fisto, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ihr hier auftaucht." „Es überrascht mich, euch hier zu sehen, Cardik." „Ihr werdet mich auch nicht so schnell los", entgegnete der und sprang schnell zurück. Fisto ging langsam auf seinen Gegner zu und hielt sein Schwert schützend vor sich. „Wie konntet ihr von Coruscant entkommen?" „… ihr Jedi denkt viel zu einfach. Nach dem ihr mir meine Hand abgeschlagen und mich gefangen nahmt, schwor ich zu fliehen… um euch zu töten…" „Cardik hört mir zu… ich spüre, das es in euch ein Konflikt gibt… die Dunkelheit hat euch nicht ganz umhüllt… ihr müsst aufhören, wie ein Sith zu denken." „Ich bin weder Sith noch Jedi… Fisto und ich gehöre niemandem an", sagte der dunkle Jedi wütend und griff den Jedi-Meister an. Fisto hatte keine Mühen, den heftigen Schlag abzuwehren. „Cardik, hört auf. Sidious mag euch die dunklen Künste beigebracht haben… aber ihr könnt sie nicht beherrschen…" „Ihr seid ein Narr, Jedi-Meister! Wenn ihr an meiner Macht zweifelt, dann seit ihr verloren!" Fisto wehrte wieder einige Schläge ab und konterte. Jedoch wich Cardik den Schlägen aus und hielt sein Schwert schützend vor sich. „Cardik…" „Ihr könnt soviel auf mich einreden, wir ihr wollt… ich werde nie den Jedi angehören! Niemals!" Blitzschnell führte er einen heftigen Schlag gegen Kit aus. Der sah den Schlag jedoch rechtzeitig voraus, wich aus und nutzte die Chance, um Cardik einen Hieb zu versetzen. Mit Erfolg, denn er traf ihn am linken Arm. „Ahhh! Verdammter Jedi! Nun gut, ich kann euch nicht töten… aber meine Sprengsätze können es…" „Was meint ihr damit?" Der dunkle Jedi schmunzelte: „Ich habe hier überall in dem Gebäudekomplex Sprengsätze angelegt, die ich jetzt grade aktiviert habe." „Nein,… das wagt ihr nicht!" „Zu spät, Meister Jedi..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

„Zaid, schnell, führe die Gefangenen hier raus!" „Ja, Meister", antwortete der Schüler und war schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Cardik grinste: „Bemüht euch nicht… sie werden hier nicht rechtzeitig rauskommen… diese Station ist euer Grab. Ihr werdet bezahlen, was ihr mit meinem Arm gemacht habt! Hier schaut, der Timer… es dauert nicht einmal zwölf Minuten…" Cardik nutzte die Macht, um eine Metallplatte von der Decke zu lösen und auf den Jedi-Meister zu werfen. Fisto fing diese Platte mit der Macht auf. Genau diesen Moment nutzte sein Gegner, um zu fliehen. Fisto warf die Platte weg und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Zaid rannte schnell zurück zu den Gefangenen. Ihm gefiel es nicht, Meister Fisto alleine zu lassen, aber er wusste auch, dass er weit aus bessere Kampferfahrung hatte. Vor der Tür zu den Gefangenen standen einige der einheimischen, die sich mit den Separatisten verbündet hatten. Der Schüler ging langsam auf die Wachen zu. „Hey, das ist doch dieser Jedi! Los holt ihn", schrie einer der Männer. Zaid zückte sein Lichtschwert und sagte: „Ich will euch nichts tun, also geht mir besser aus dem Weg." „Ha ha ha, du bist noch ein Kind, was willst du uns antun?" Einer der Wachen hob seinen Blaster und schoss einen Betäubungsstrahl auf den Schüler ab, der wehrte jedoch gekonnt ab und nutzte die Macht, um eine Druckwelle auf die Wachen los zu schicken. Diese flogen gegen die Wand am Ende des Flurs und wurden dadurch bewusstlos. Zaid ging durch die Tür und sagte zu den Gefangenen: „Los kommt schnell, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Folgt mir." Sämtliche Gefangene folgten dem Schüler durch den langen Korridor durch eine Tür. „Halt. Wartet hier, da vorne sind einige Kampfdroiden." Einige der Gefangenen nickten und schauten dem Jedi-Schüler nach.

Fisto war an Cardik dran, der quer durch einen großen Hangar lief. „Bleib stehen, Cardik", rief Fisto von weitem. Von allen Seiten wurden Super-Kampfdroiden auf die Beiden aufmerksam und begannen, sie zu beschießen. Fisto wich einigen Schüssen aus und blockte einige mit dem Schwert ab. Cardik sah vor sich einen AAT-Kampfpanzer stehen und zog mit Hilfe der Macht an sich und ging schnell zur Seite. Fisto erkannte die Gefahr rechtzeitig und vollführte eine Machtdruckwelle. Der dunkle Jedi sprang schnell in Deckung. Der Panzer flog gegen einen Truppentransporter und die beiden Fortbewegungsmittel explodierten. Dadurch entstand eine riesige Erschütterung in dem gesamten Gebäudekomplex.

„Was war das", fragte einer der Gefangenen. Zaid zuckte ahnungslos mit den Achseln und meinte nur: „Kommt jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit mehr." Einer der Gegangenen fragte: „Warum haben wir keine Zeit mehr?" „Es sind Sprengsätze gezündet worden… und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen… sind wir verloren." Der Schüler öffnete eine Tür zu einem größeren Raum, in dem unglücklicherweise einige Kampfdroiden waren. „Oh nein… schnell in Deckung!" Für zwei Gefangene war es jedoch zu spät, denn sie wurden von den tödlichen Schüssen getroffen. Die anderen duckten sich schnell hinter einige Kisten. „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür", sagte der Schüler und sprang in Richtung des Lüftungsschachts. Mit seinem Lichtschwert zerstörte er das Gitter. „Schnell kommt hier her. Ich gebe Deckung." Die Gefangenen zögerten erst, liefen dann doch hinter einander in Richtung des Gitters. Der Schüler tat sein Bestes und wehrte die vielen Schüsse der Kampfdroiden ab. Nachdem alle Gefangenen durch das Gitter ins Freie liefen, sagte Zaid: „Schnell, bringt euch in Sicherheit." „Und ihr? Was ist mit euch", fragte einer der Gefangenen. „Ich muss zurück zu Meister Fisto. „Seid ihr noch bei Sinnen? Die Station wird gleich…" „Ich weis, was passieren wird… doch ich muss ihm helfen." Mit diesen Worten rannte Zaid wieder durch den Raum wehrte wieder einige Blasterschüsse ab. Dabei wurden einige Droiden wiederum getroffen, die dadurch explodierten bzw. deformiert wurden.

Der gesamte Hangar lag im Feuer und sämtliche Raumschiffe und Droiden waren zerstört. Fisto hatte Cardik eingeholt und nutzte die Macht, um seinen Gegner zum fallen zu bringen. Mit Erfolg, der dunkle Jedi stürzte und Kit hielt sein Lichtschwert vor Cardik's Gesicht. Rings um die Beiden war ein Meer aus Flammen. „Es ist vorbei, Cardik, seht endlich ein, dass ihr mir nicht entkommt." Blitzschnell drehte sich der dunkle Jedi um, rollte zur Seite und machte einen Sprung rückwärts auf ein Schiffswrack. Mit Hilfe der Macht zog er sich sein Laserschwert heran und aktivierte es. Fisto sprang ebenfalls auf das Wrack und griff seinen Gegner an. Mehrmals trafen die beiden Schwerter aufeinander. „Es Reicht Fisto, ich werde euch jetzt endgültig vernichten!" Cardik stieß einen Wut-Schrei aus und griff den Jedi-Meister frontal an. Kurz bevor die Klinge Fisto erreichte, sprang der hoch. Cardik stach ins Leere, konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und fiel vom Wrack hinunter. Kit kam wieder auf dem Rumpf des Wracks auf und beugte sich über den Rand. Cardik stand vom Boden auf und schaute sich um. Dort wo er sich befand, waren keine Flammen. Er schaute nach oben zu Fisto und sprang mit aller Kraft in Richtung des Jedi. Im Flug aktivierte er sein Schwert. Fisto nutzte die Macht und produzierte eine gewaltige Druckwelle, die Cardik ins rote Flammenmeer warf. „Es geht nicht anders, Cardik", sagte Fisto mehr zu sich selbst. Cardik sprang schnell aus den Flammen heraus, doch er hatte schon viele Verbrennungen erlitten. Er zeigte dem Jedi den Timer, auf dem noch drei Minute und 46 Sekunden abzulesen waren. Fisto sprang schnell hinunter zu Cardik und schlug blitzschnell zu. Cardik erkannte diese Attacke zu spät und wurde von dem Schwert durchbohrt. Der dunkle Jedi ging langsam zu Boden und seine Augen schlossen sich. Fisto deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

„Meister Fisto! Meister Fisto, wo seid ihr", hörte Kit jemanden rufen. Die Flammen kamen immer näher, das Wrack wurde schließlich von ihnen verschlungen und Kit suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, den Schüler möglichst schnell zu erreichen. Vor ihm konnte er einen Steg sehen. Der Jedi sprang schließlich dort hoch und rannte in Richtung des Schülers. „Zaid, ich komme, geh zum Ausgang." „Ja, Meister Fisto." Während er rannte, holte er kurz den Timer hervor. Er zeigte noch zwei Minuten und 13 Sekunden an. Schnell rannte der Jedi aus dem Raum und entdeckte Zaid weiter vorne. Nach kürzester Zeit hatten die Beiden die Öffnung erreicht und liefen schnell nach draußen. Kit schaute auf den Timer, der nur noch 3 Sekunden anzeigte. „Deckung", schrie der Jedi-Meister. Der riesige Gebäudekomplex explodierte und der ganze Planet bebte.

Völlig erschöpft ging Zaid zu Boden. „Zaid, ich weis, das du viel durchmachen musstest… aber ich muss es dir einfach sagen… dein Meister war schon einige Stunden, bevor wir diese Station betraten… tot." „Was? Wie geschah dies?" „Kampfdroiden vermutlich… er erlag seinen Verletzungen… vermutlich Blasterwunden… es tut mir Leid… ich kannte ihn gut." „Meister, was passiert jetzt mit der Kommunikation von diesem Planeten?" „Die Republik wird ihnen eine Zentrale errichten, da bin ich mir sicher." „Meister Jedi… wir stehen in eurer Schuld… ihr habt uns sehr geholfen… ihr seid hier immer willkommen", sagte Frakan. „Ich danke euch, Frakan", entgegnete Fisto, „und jetzt könnt ihr in Frieden leben." „Meister Fisto, ich habe soeben die Republik kontaktiert, man wird uns in Kürze abholen. „Die sollen ja nicht vergessen, mein Schiff mitzunehmen", sagte der Jedi-Meister und grinste ein wenig.

Schließlich kam nach einiger Zeit ein republikanischer Kreuzer und die Beiden gingen an Bord. „Nehmt Kurs auf Coruscant", sagte Fisto zu einem der Klone. „Ja, Sir, sofort, Sir." Der Kreuzer hob schließlich ab und verließ die Atmosphäre von Sacorria. Der Jedi-Meister beobachtete zusammen mit Zaid

Einige Stunden später ging Fisto einen langen Gang auf Coruscant entlang. Er hatte von dem Kidnapping des Kanzlers gehört und er war froh, das Anakin und Obi-Wan ihn befreien konnte. Er mochte die Beiden sehr gerne. Zaid rief ihm zu: „Meister Fisto." „Ja, Zaid?" Fisto ging zurück zu Zaid. „Ich danke euch für eure löblichen Worte bei Meister Windu…" Der Jedi-Meister legte seine Hand auf Zaid's Schulter. „Das war nur die Wahrheit, Zaid… du hast dich hervorragend geschlagen und ich weis, das aus dir eines Tages ein mächtiger Jedi werden wird… daran habe ich keinen Zweifel." „Ich danke euch wirklich sehr."

Meister Windu kam auf einen großen Balkon und erspähte Fisto in einer Ecke stehen. Kit drehte sich ihm zu und fragte: „Wie gehen die Aufbauarbeiten voran?" „Gut soweit… die Separatisten haben hier viel Schaden angerichtet… doch etwas anderes bereitet mir noch viel mehr Sorgen…" „Was ist es", fragte Fisto. „Es ist Anakin…, ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob es nicht ein Fehler war…, ihn auszubilden…" „Meister Windu,… Anakin hat großartiges für Republik geleistet. Seine Fähigkeiten sind außergewöhnlich…" „Ja, aber… ich fühle, das er Dinge verbirgt… und außerdem gefällt es mir nicht, das er mit dem Kanzler verkehrt…" Nach diesen Worten starrten die Beiden auf Coruscant und schwiegen, bis Windu schließlich wieder den Balkon verließ.

Kurz darauf wurde Fisto von Windu per Comlink angefunkt. „Ja, Meister?" „Kommt schnell in den Hangar 41b. Ich erkläre euch alles dort." Fisto steckte sein Comlink weg und lief schnell zum Treffpunkt. Nach wenigen Minuten kam er an. Um Mace standen einige weitere Jedi herum. „Was ist los", fragte einer von ihnen. Windu entgegnete: „Anakin war grade bei mir… der Kanzler ist der gesuchte Sith-Lord." Fisto konnte es nicht fassen: „Ihr meint, der Kanzler ist dieser Darth Sidious?" „Ganz Recht. Kommt mit mir… wir müssen ihn stellen."

Zaid ging langsam durch einen Raum. Unerwartet hörte er, gar nicht weit von ihm entfernt, Blasterschüsse. Der Schüler öffnete die Tür und ein weitere Schüler lief an ihm vorbei und schrie: „Der Jedi-Tempel wird angegriffen! Es sind die Klone." Zaid lief dem anderen Schüler nach und wurde plötzlich von Klonsoldaten beschossen. Viele Schüler und Jedi wurden von ihnen getötet. Zaid glaubte am Ende eines großen Saals Anakin Skywalker zu erkennen. Nach kürzester Zeit war keiner der Schüler und Jedi mehr am Leben. Nur Zaid, der etwas weiter entfernt grade einen Klonsoldaten mit seinem Laserschwert niederstreckte, war noch am Leben. „Ich muss hier schleunigst verschwinden." Er sprang schließlich von einem hohen Balkon auf einen Vorsprung weiter unten. Er kam bei einem Terminal vorbei und durchsuchte die Überwachungsaufnahmen. Nachdem er einige Kameras überprüft hatte, blieb er bei einer Kamera zum Büro des Kanzlers hängen. „Meister Fisto's Lichtschwert liegt dort, doch wo ist er", dachte Zaid. Der Schüler rannte schnell zum Gebäude, wo sich das Büro des Kanzlers befand. Er versuchte dabei, die Klonsoldaten so weit wie möglich zu umgehen, mit Erfolg, sie fanden ihn nicht. Er betrat das Büro und ihm bot sich ein Bild des Grauens. Meister Fisto und einige weitere Jedi lagen tot auf dem Boden. Unerwartet öffnete sich eine Tür und einige Klontruppen traten heraus. „Hey, da vorne ist er! Tötet den Jedi!" Zaid aktivierte sein Schwert und wehrte einige Schüsse ab. Schnell sprang auf eine höhere Plattform. In all der Ablenkung übersah er jedoch einen Klon, der in mit einem Raketenwerfer anvisierte. Der Klon traf den Steg und Zaid fiel in die Tiefe… bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde…

Die Zeit der Republik und der Jedi ist vorbei… vorerst…


End file.
